diary_of_an_exilefandomcom-20200214-history
Teach (Wis)
The "Teach" skill describes the ability of a character to pass his knowledge and expertise onto other people. This includes educative methodology as well as a general feeling for the progress of the student. Check A Teach skill check is generally made when teaching a Character new abilities, improving given statistics or simply helping them catch up to the progress made by their peers. Another possible application is the judgement of another person's teaching and whether the student can keep up with the material. Teaching a Character something allows them to allocate experience points faster than they would on their own, but does not provide them with additional experience points to spend. To teach a character, multiple steps are required: #Find the total experience cost of the taught material for the student. #Find the DC from the table below. #Make a Teach skill check signifying the progress made within one day for Heroes or one week for a group of villagers. #The Student is required to make either an intelligence ability check or normal training check as appropriate for the taught material. The Teacher may grant a bonus onto this check by increasing the DC for the skillcheck, effectively using a more narrow band of educative methods specially picked for the student. #The experience invested through this instance of the Teach skill is equal to 10 x the training check of the student. If you fail the check by 4 or less, you hinder the student's normal learning, causing them to only learn at half the normal speed and removing all bonuses onto their training check from your Teach check. If you fail by 5 or more, you make studying impossible for the allotted time, causing the student to not make any progress. Progress by the Week A Hero may be taught in a coherent course over the span of a Week instead of a per-day basis, increasing their progress by a factor of 10. Villagers For groups of villagers, the training regimen is set differently. The training DC for villagers is equal to their Work Speed value and may impact their Morale accordingly. Action Does not apply. Teach skill checks are made by the day or week (see above). Try Again Yes. Special In order to Teach effectively, the teacher has to know the material being taught, although good teachers may provide insights and tutoring even for unknown material, providing assistance on methods for studying and training in the process. You take a penalty of -4 on Teach checks when teaching statistics you have not yet reached, such as a higher Base Attack Bonus than your own. You take a penalty of -8 on Teach checks teaching Abilities (both complex and normal), Feats and Skilltricks you do not posess, as they require specific insights you can not provide. You likewise take a penalty of -8 on Teach checks for Skills you do not have at least a single rank in. Synergy If you have at least 5 Ranks in a skill you want to teach, you gain a synergy bonus of +2 on the Teach check. In addition, if you have at least a rank of 5 in a certain "Class" skill, you gain a bonus of +2 on Teach checks when teaching the abilities and / or statistics provided by that Class. Category:Villagers Category:Skill Category:Rules